Isabella Potter and the Vampire at Twilight
by Roxanne the Laugh
Summary: Isabella Lillian Potter defeated the Dark Lord and moves to Forks, Washington trying to lead a normal life. The girl-who-lived will soon discover that her life will never be normal, when another prophecy make life difficult again. 9th Chapter has been corrects sorry for the mix up.
1. Arrival of a Doe

_I know this has been done many times before, but I've recently been reading a lot of fanfics and thought what the hell let's have a crack at it._

_Isabella Lillian Potter defeated the Dark Lord and moves to Forks, Washington trying to lead a normal life. The girl-who-lived will soon discover that her life will never be normal, when a family of vegetarian vampires steal her heart. Moony, Padfoot and Prongs are alive: James Potter is current Minister of Magic; Remus and Tonks are raising Teddy; and Sirius is currently Head Auror. Set obviously after Bella graduates Hogwarts and defeats You-Know-Who._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter or Twilight... They belong to JK Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. I own the changes to the plot, the minor changes to femHarry/Bella Swan's personality and any unrecognisable character._

* * *

May: the middle of the muggle school year. I climbed out the old beat up muggle truck. I haven't really mastered the uses of a car door, so I scrambled out of the window. Falling out the window in a burst of clumsiness, I was caught by a male student. The male muggle laughed. 'Try the door next time.' I mumbled under my breath: the muggle continued to talk. 'I'm Mike Newton. Haven't seen you around here before.' I threw a polite smile towards Mike. 'I'm Isabella Swan... but Bella will be just fine thanks.' An expression of realisation crossed Mike's face. 'Right! You're Charlie's daughter from England.' Mike placed me down. Charlie Swan is an old family friend of Professor McGonagall. Charlie's a squib, so has agreed to be pretend father to me. I had spent the weekend with Charlie, watching him in his job as Police Chief. Police Chief is sort of like the Head Auror in Muggle terms.

Mike hadn't walked away and followed me through the school grounds. 'Is Forks wet enough for you?' I chuckled out of politeness. 'It's perfect... so you were born here?' Mike shook his head. 'Nope. Sacramento, California... family moved here when I was ten.' Mike didn't follow me into the school office. I wondered over to the receptionist with a smile. 'Hello. I'm Isabella Swan.' The receptionist was rather large with red hair and spectacles: which magnified the woman's small brown eyes. 'Good morning, dear. You must be Charlie's daughter... I'm Ms. Cope.' Another polite smile appeared on my lips as Ms. Cope started to search for my timetable.

I was now absentmindedly glancing into a mirrored window, wondering if I'd dressed appropriately for a muggle school day. Hmm... A cute black vest under a leather jacket with high-waisted skinny jeans and black boots. I should spend less time with Padfoot's old flying motorbike. Ms. Cope knocked me from thought, handing me a lesson timetable. I wondered back through the school grounds, speculating the subject bi-ol-ogy. I think Professor Burbage said bi-ol-ogy's how muggles study plants and animals. It should be interesting. The class had already started when I arrived: I apologised. 'Sorry I'm late... I got a little lost. I'm...' The male muggle interrupted me. 'You're Isabella Swan. Come come. Take a seat next to Mr. Cullen.' I turned to locate the stool that the muggle teacher had offered me. Mr. Cullen's appearance shocked me. Mr. Cullen was inhumanly beautiful with pale white skin and molten gold eyes. Mr. Cullen was a vampire: indeed a very fine example of one.

Mr. Cullen tensed uncomfortably as I sat next to him. I was once told by a vampire that my blood is particularly potent. I felt guilty for causing Mr. Cullen harm. The golden irises told me that Mr. Cullen is what's termed a 'tame' vampire: though I like to think of them as vegetarian. The term 'tame' is given to any vampire, who maintains a vegetarian diet. It's fascinating to meet one, they're somewhat rare. There was a very old wizard named Charles Goodwin who was transformed by an unnamed vampire. He transformed seven other souls, all of whom are vegetarian by nature. His two daughters where both magical and attended Hogwarts alongside my parents. Dad tells me that Goodwin's two daughters are my godmothers, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting them.

The bi-ol-ogy lesson continued with me observing Mr. Cullen's behaviour: wand in hand just as a precaution. Mr. Cullen seemed to be struggling with his thirst. I hadn't failed to notice the darkening of his irises from molten gold to onyx. 'I apologise for the discomfort I'm causing you.' I whispered silently, so that only Mr. Cullen would hear me. I heard a section of the bench break off under Mr. Cullen's grip. I chuckled. 'Really. I'm sorry. I'll try and smell less appetising tomorrow.' Mr. Cullen didn't make an attempt to respond to my apology. I had written countless parchments about the vampire law for Professor Binns. _A vampire shall not reveal themselves to humans, unless said human possesses that of magical talent. If any vampire shall expose their species to the humans, the punishment shall be death to the vampire and the human be their last meal._

xxx

I'm used to risking life and limp in many different scenario. I have a godfather who's a werewolf. I managed Draco Malfoy being a complete arse for the past seven years. I don't mind that the Cullens might kill me. I could even handle a rouge Death Eater hunting me down and torturing me senseless. I can't though stomach three muggle guys squabbling over me. Mike Newton has friends: Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley. Throughout lunch they bickered for my attention... And Jessica Stanley pointed out the lightning shaped scar that I have hidden beneath a thick fringe. I've just arrived home feeling very homesick and completely frazzled. I quickly escaped upstairs, curling up with my childhood teddy bear: Mr. Snowball. 'Poppet. You know that old bear's charmed to detect your emotions?' Uncle Padfoot's sudden appearance made me jump. He chuckled. 'Sorry... Didn't mean to scare you.' I threw Mr. Snowball in Sirius' general direction. 'Hey!' I glanced towards Padfoot to find him pouting. I giggled, throwing a pillow. 'Padfoot! That's cheating!' Uncle Sirius always makes me feel better. 'So... The famous Isabella Potter isn't capable of handling a few hormonal muggles.' Padfoot flinched, as I beat him over the head with my remaining pillow.

Sirius' pout makes it near damn impossible to ignore him. 'Please Bells... Tell Uncle Padfoot 'bout those horrid muggles.' I grumbled. 'You're so frustrating.' Padfoot winked. 'That's me, Fawn.' A small smile appeared on my lips. I haven't been called Fawn since that fist Quidditch match against Slytherin. I missed being called Fawn... I miss dad so much. I ultimately decided to send dad a patronus, to tell him, that I love him. 'Awww Bells. That's real cute.' Padfoot's condescending tone earned him a whack over the head. 'Padfoot, you're such an arse.' Sirius chuckled. 'You know you remind me so much of your mother.' Another rather larger smile appeared on my lips. I look like a female version of dad with usually untidy black hair, but I have mum's green eyes and temperament.

Dad's patronus soon appeared: his voice filling the room. 'I love you, Bells.' The stag-like patronus vanished, leaving a piece of parchment on the floor. I retrieved the parchment, reading the note scrawled across it.

_Hi Sweetie. I thought that I should probably warn you about your Aunt Luna's coven. I should probably also warn you about your Aunt Luna. Aunt Luna is part of the Cullen family. I am not sure whether your Aunt Luna is back from her holiday yet, but it will only be a matter of time. She'll be rather excited to see you... Oh, and if Padfoot's with you, tell him to get his arse back to England. He has Death Eaters to roundup. Love Dad. p.s. There's been another prophecy about you:_

_The love of the chosen one shall be tested: _  
_facing her darkest hour she'll be forced to choose... _  
_The love of the endless night or the love of the life within her._

The letter left me speechless: not another prophecy. Padfoot snatched the letter away from me, reading it with a dopey smile on his face. 'You've met the Cullens?' I took a few seconds to contemplate a reply. I explained the biology lesson to Padfoot, who seemed to understand. 'Ah, well, you're Aunt Luna will knock her bother-in-law into shape.' I knew all about Aunt Luna from Padfoot's extensive tales. He loves Aunt Luna and apparently there's no getting past loving a vampire. I let Padfoot tell me more stories about Aunt Luna as he tucked me into bed. The last words I heard from Sirius' lips were: 'sweet dream, Poppet.'

* * *

**A.N. Hey... I hope you've enjoyed reading this first chapter. Please review, so that I know I'm good to continue. Love RoxannetheLaugh**


	2. Words from a Stone

Knocked the alarm clock into the waste paper bin. Isabella! That was your alarm clock. I groaned, ignoring myself and tumbling over under the duvet. Five more minutes won't hurt. Hmmm... Five more minutes indeed: I now have ten minutes to get to school. I pulled on new underwear, a cute casual dress with leather jacket and a pair of black pumps. With a wave of my wand I'd completed my makeup and I rushed into the bathroom to fix my unruly hair. I froze in front of the bathroom mirror. Uncle Padfoot was going to die a very painful death next time I saw him. I had blonde hair with a range of brightly coloured steaks. How do I explain this to muggles? I hate Uncle Padfoot. Didn't have time to fix my hair. I just brushed my teeth, grabbed the school bag from my desk and apparated to school.

I apparated outside the school gates behind a trashcan: I had just about made it. I arrived in first period - biology - completely out of breath. I took the seat beside Mr. Cullen and was stunned to hear him speak. 'Out of breath?' I laughed breathlessly. 'A little. I'm Bella Swan... We didn't get chance to introduce ourselves yesterday.' A crooked smile appeared on the vampire's lips. 'Edward Cullen. Are you enjoying the rain?' I laughed again. 'You're - you're asking me 'bout the weather?' Edward looked puzzled for a moment. 'Yeah, I - I guess I am.' I continued the conversation, because I didn't want Edward to stop talking. 'It reminds me home.' Edward gazed intensely at me. 'Why'd you move to Forks?' I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to tell Edward that I'm a witch, because he'll probably think I'm a freak... And I wasn't sure if Aunt Luna would've told the Cullens about magic. 'It's complicated.' Wow. That's the understatement of the century.

Edward's crooked smile is really starting to leave me dazed. 'I'm sure I can keep up.' I hadn't noticed Mr. Banner start the lesson and I didn't notice that our voices had dropped to a quiet whisper. I took a second to formulate an answer for Edward's blatant curiosity. 'I lived with my godfathers in England: mum passed away when I was an infant. I figured I should spend some time with dad. I had - err - many problems at my old school.' I hadn't exactly lied to Edward. I did have many - err - problems at Hogwarts. I did live with Uncle Padfoot and Moony. Mum had passed away when I was an infant. I watched Edward thinking over the new information that I'd supplied. 'Why didn't you attend a new school in England?' I could see Edward was obviously a curious person. 'Well, Uncle Remus had a baby last year, and uh, they have their handful. I only caused trouble for them.' The explanation didn't seem to satisfy Edward. I was beginning to remember how difficult vampires are to talk to. Edward asked why I didn't stay with Padfoot. 'He needs to grow-up and settle down. Again I wasn't helping that happen.' The thought of Padfoot with a girlfriend made me smirk. If he ever found a woman, they'd get a pretty substantial shock when they met his goddaughter.

I hadn't noticed that Edward had been completing our class work silently as we spoke. 'But you do miss them, and now you're unhappy?' I raised my eyebrows. 'No.' Edward apologised immediately, thinking he'd upset me. 'I'm sorry... I'm just, trying to figure you out. You're very difficult for me to read.' I lead the conversation away from myself and asked Edward about his family. 'You have siblings. The people you sat with yesterday in the canteen.' Edward was surprised by my sudden observation about his family. 'Err, yes, sort of.' I pressed him for a more detailed answer. 'We're, uh, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster children. There's, err, nine of us. I'll introduce you sometime.' A smile appeared on my lips. 'You're originally from?' I am pretty sure Edward isn't used to questions concerning himself. 'Chicago, Illinois.' I didn't comment and lead on with another question. 'You enjoy living with eight adoptive siblings?' Edward just nodded, so I guess that's the end of question time. He surprised me by asking me whether I had siblings. 'No. There's just me.'

xxx

I shared the period before lunch with one of Edward's sisters. I watched her sit opposite me with a smile on her face. This female vampire was special: even amongst the vegetarian variety. I was assuming this was Gemma Cullen: my godmother and Charles Goodwin's youngest daughter. Gemma's transformation had been a rare occurrence. Charles had transformed Gemma shortly after she'd been exposed to werewolf saliva. Charles venom and the werewolf saliva had mixed in a delicate combination resulting in Gemma's transformation. I knew Gemma had all the traits of a typical vampire, but she also held onto some human and werewolf traits. Her wolf transformations are nothing like Uncle Moony's: Gemma is completely in control of her wolf transformations. Padfoot had also notified me of other traits Gemma has that aren't typical of vampires. Gemma has functioning tear glands, a regular sleeping pattern to maintain her strength and an active menstrual cycle. Gemma has the ability to become impregnated under the full moon. Her and her husband have twin children, who I am sure I'll meet.

The beginning of lunch, and on my way to the canteen, Gemma spoke. 'Hey. I've been meaning to say. I love you hair... I'm Gemma Cullen.' A smile appeared on my lips as we reached the school canteen. 'Isabella Swan... But Bella will be just fine thanks.' Gemma followed me over to the lunch line. 'You're Edward's biology lab partner?' I just nodded. 'That's so awesome. Why didn't he invite you to sit with us?' I am pretty sure that my answer would be followed by an invitation to sit with them. I glanced over to the table were Edward's siblings had just sat down. Gemma chuckled. 'I promise we don't bite.' I could hear the amusement behind her voice. We continued through the lunch line. 'Come on. I'll introduce you.' Gemma dragged me by the elbow towards the table. I see what Padfoot means about vampires being strong.

Reaching the table Gemma let go of my elbow. 'Guy's this is Isabella. Edward's new bio lab partner.' The vampires all gave subtle nods in my direction, except one who exploded out of her seat and hugged me. Gemma giggled. 'Bella this is Alice Cullen.' Alice is a small bubbly vampire. 'Hey Bella! Your dress is so cute!' Wow. Alice reminds me of Luna Lovegood - that time we fed her too much sugar - except with fashion and not mythical creatures/magical conspiracies. Gemma interrupted Alice as she invited me shopping. 'Bella? This is Jasper Hale: he might bite. He's Alice's boyfriend... The big oaf is Emmett Cullen: next to him is his girlfriend and Jasper's twin, Rosalie Hale. This gorgeous dark haired specimen is Dave Cullen: my boyfriend.' I watched Gemma kiss her husband briefly on the lips. 'And the two - ill mannered kids - texting are my triplets: Quin Cullen and Zara Cullen.' Quin and Zara gazed momentarily in my direction and returned to tex-ting. I took a second to look around at the rest of Edward's siblings. Emmett had the build of a beater and I'm guessing he could probably crush a bludger in one hand. I instantly clichéd Rosalie as a Beauxbatons Academy student: vain and arrogant.

Gemma placed me into a seat and distracted me as I watched her siblings. 'You enjoying Forks High, Bella?' I took a few seconds to answer Gemma's question. 'Yep. It makes a nice change from my old school.' Gemma threw a maternal smile towards me: I asked her a question. 'What do you lot do for fun around here?' It seemed Gemma was just about to answer when Emmett's voice boomed through the canteen. 'Baseball!' I wasn't all that startled by Emmett's sudden outburst. I'm used to wizards and witches just apparating in unannounced. No. I was more confused by the meaning of his outburst: base ball. 'Base ball?' Gemma giggled. 'It's an American sport.' Right. Muggle sport. Probably should've attended that Muggle Studies class: instead of gallivanting around the Department of Mysteries. Gemma continued with her explanation. 'Emmett likes baseball.' I just laughed. 'I think everyone in England knows that now.' Gemma and most her siblings laughed: including Emmett.

* * *

**A.N. Kinda disappointed that no one had reviewed on the first chapter yet. I'd like to know whether this story is any good. I'd also like to hear if you all like the format, or should I put paragraphs between the dialog. I haven't yet done this cause I don't particularly like how FanFic don't give the option of indenting dialog. If it's too difficult for you to understand though I'll change it. Next chapter Jacob Black arrives, just for anyone out there who's Team Jacob and thinks I've forgotten about him. I also haven't forgotten about Hermione and Ron: they'll arrive later in the story. Plus they'll be more Marauders' action because I love the Marauders. Hope you all enjoyed this next chapter. I beg you to review, even if it's a simple one word on the story. Love RoxannetheLaugh :)**


	3. First Beach

Reading the instruction manuscript for a new muggle mobile telecommunication device that Hermione had given to me. Hmmm. _Checking for messages. 1. press menu button. 2. tap message icon. 3. tap inbox. unread messages will have a small closed envelope next to them._ Right. Simple enough.

Wow. I have three messages. Message 1: _'Hey Bella. How's America? Hope you're having fun. I miss you. The Ministry's still rounding up Death Eaters here. The werewolf capture squad caught Greyback last night. I have just started working for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I saw Greyback's file: they're administrating the dementor's kiss next Wednesday. Ron's started Auror training: it's so cute. He managed to destroy a whole training room with a misfired spell. Don't panic... no one was hurt. Love Hermione. p.s. If I don't get a reply I'll assume you haven't figured out how.'_ Message 2: _'Bella. The mobile will bleep when it has a message. Love Hermione x.'_ Message 3: _'I was supposed to ask during lunch. We're going to a beach party tomorrow. Would you like to come? Edward will be there. Call me. Gemma Cullen x.'_

I continued flipping through the instructions, struggling to message Hermione._ 'Hey Hermione. America's great. There's vampires here but they're vegetarian. I attend school with them. My Aunt Luna's with their coven. Haven't told them about magic yet. Don't think Aunt Luna knows who I am. I'm going to the beach with them tomorrow. I'm glad to hear that everything's okay back home. Good riddance to Greyback: the kiss is exactly what he deserves. Congratulation on your new job. Tell Ron not to destroy England. I miss you too. Bella x.'_ Good. _Message Sent._ I must now call Gemma. Alice had programmed all the Cullens identification numbers into my new telecommunicator. Hmmm. _Making Calls. 1. press contact icon on main screen. 2. scroll through, selecting a contact. 3. press options icon. 4. select call._

Right. My telecommunicator's making a different strange noise. What does Hermione do? I positioned the telecommunicator - like Hermione does - against my ear. I heard Gemma's voice. 'Wow... How do muggles do this?' Oops: me and my big mouth. Gemma just giggled. 'Don't freak, Bella. I'm not a muggle.' There was a moment of silence between us. 'Bella! You there?!' A deep breath escaped from my lips: Gemma chuckled again. 'Just like your Uncle Padfoot.' It took me a few seconds to realise what she'd said. 'Hey!' Gemma stopped laughing. 'Padfoot's first call on a mobile was to the muggle authorities. Sirius told a muggle that a vampire had stolen his heart. The muggle told Padfoot to sober up and get a life.' I laughed. Gemma asked if I'd gotten rid of Padfoot's hairstyling efforts. Uncle Sirius' unusual mixture of blonde and bright colours was actually growing on me. 'I'm actually thinking about keeping it.' Gemma replied instantly. 'That'll please Alice. It seems my sister-in-law believes Isabella deserves a new wardrobe. Sorry kid.' I don't have a problem going clothes shopping with Alice. Aunt Luna said I should be careful with what I wished for.

I had told Gemma that I'd love to accept the beach party invitation. Gemma told me that she'd apparate to the house tomorrow morning to collect me. I had to be ready for nine o'clock, wearing something muggle worthy. The letter from Gemma had come during dinner.

_To Izzy-Bell. Important Reading. I don't know how much Moony, Padfoot and Prongs have told you about me. I can transform into a giant wolf: much like Remus. The difference is that I have complete control over my wolf transformations (only exception being when I'm angry). The reservation of La Push is home to a tribe of shape-shifting spirit warriors: their spirit form being a wolf. If vampires are in the area descendants of the original tribe will transform, forming a wolf pack to protect the people of Forks. The tribal children transform around their adolescence. The current pack consists of six tribal children, myself and my own children. I am beta (second in command) of this wolf pack. The Cullens have a truce with this pack, but don't always see eye to eye. I will introduce you to the wolf pack tomorrow. They know about magic and I've explained that you're my goddaughter. Sweet dreams. Gemma x._

xxx

Charlie didn't seem all that astonished as I told him a vampire was coming to collect me. He was watching muggle sports on his telebox. 'Right... Have fun kid. Don't get bitten.' I laughed: his lack of parental experience was obvious. Wonder if he'd even care if one of the vampires started dating me. I'm certain dad would have a few words to say about that. I had had a dream about Edward last night. We were on the run from a blood-thirsty vampire who wanted to kill me. I wanted to stand and fight, but Edward wouldn't let me. It had all ended in fire, cast from my wand. The blood-thirsty vampire burned and Edward had kissed me. The frightening part had been the kiss. I didn't think that sort of relationship with Edward existed in my mind, but then I remembered that crooked smile of his. Perhaps I did want to date a vampire. God. Dad's going to kill me.

I wasn't ready when Gemma arrived. 'Kiddo, you're supposed to be dress.' I grumbled utter nonsense at Gemma. I had been over thinking the dream from last night. Edward hardly spoke to me: he wouldn't want to date. Not to mention he's a vampire. We couldn't even go to nice restaurants if we were dating. I don't know maybe I should be scared of them. Hermione had sent me a message this morning. _Vampires? Bella, are you mad? Even 'tame' vampires aren't stable. That vampire at Slughorn's party told you that your blood is more potent. Don't do anything reckless. I beg you. We want our Izzy back alive. Love Hermione._ I hadn't responded with a message. I couldn't tell Hermione that I thought I was in love with a vampire. Gemma had sat on the bed next to me. I felt Gemma's cold hand against my forehead as if checking for a fever. I smirked. 'I had an odd dream. It just rattled me.' Gemma didn't comment and wondered over to my wardrobe. 'Okay. I'm always here if you need to talk.' Gemma picked an outfit for me: a maroon playsuit with a range of long necklaces and black pumps.

The weather was overcast as usual but rather warm. Gemma assured me that it wouldn't rain and that the sun w0uldn't come out. No sun meant the Cullen's could stay outside all day. The side-by-side apparition to La Push was uncomfortable: not that it bother me. Appearing in a small living room, Gemma greeted a man in a wheelchair. 'Morning Billy.' A smile appeared on the man's lips: Gemma lead me outside. I asked questions about Edward as we walked to First Beach. 'How old is Edward?' Gemma replied calmly as if telling the truth. 'Seventeen.' I stopped walking. 'Auntie Luna!' Gemma laughed. 'One hundred and four on June 20th.' Gemma continued to walk. I caught up with her a few seconds later. 'Why was he transformed?' I wasn't sure how much Gemma would tell me. 'He contracted Spanish Influenza. His parents has already been taken by the disease... You know you should be asking him these questions. I am not totally comfortable tell you.' I promised that I wouldn't tell Edward that Gemma had told me. Gemma smile. 'Oh... Did you know he's a Legilimen?' A smile fell from my face. Edward could read minds.

We had reached the beach without giving me chance to respond to Aunt Luna's bombshell. Edward threw a crooked smile in my direction. 'Hey Edward.' The smile slipped from Edward's lips because I sounded distressed. I wasn't worried: more deeply embarrassed that Edward could see what I was thinking. The next second I felt Edward's cold hand against my forehead. 'Are you sick?' I laughed. 'No... How are you today?' Edward glanced at me cautiously. 'I am well, thank you.' I watched Edward walk over and sit opposite Alice. The two of them seemingly having a silent conversation. I jumped when Emmett suddenly commented. 'They do that all the time. It's kind of annoying.' I smiled towards Emmett, noticing Rosalie's absence. 'No Rosalie?' Emmett answered. 'Doesn't like the beach. The sea breeze ruins her hair.' I could have laughed, but felt it probably best not to agitate a vampire.

I sat talking to Emmett: he reminds me so much of Fred and George Weasley. Emmett is apparently the troublemaker in the family. He likes playing pranks on his siblings. I was talking to Emmett until the wolf pack arrived. Gemma introduced the members of the pack. 'Guys. Meet Isabella Swan.' Wow. The wolf pack are incredibly muscular. How does a guy even get that muscular? I am so glad that they're not wearing tshirts. 'Bella! Isabella!' I grumbled in Gemma's direction. 'What?!' Gemma laughed. 'You're not listening.' I quoted Gemma's last sentence to prove I was paying attention. 'I am... You said Guys. Meet Isabella Swan.' Gemma laughed again. 'I've just told you their names.' I flushed red: stupid muscular teen wolves. Gemma started the introduction again. 'Bella. Try and keep up this time.' I growled as Aunt Luna pointed out the pack members. 'Paul. Jared. Quil. Sam. Embry... and pack alpha: Jacob Black.' Jacob Black is extremely handsome with raven-black hair, russet skin, twinkling brown eyes and a clumsy smile. I flushed a deeper shade of red. Jacob spoke. 'You're the leech's little human goddaughter then.' Gemma elbowed him in the stomach: he chuckled. 'Ouch! If you want to call me Jake, that's cool.' Crap. I was hoping that prophecy wouldn't come true.

* * *

**A.N. Another Chapter :) Hope you all enjoy it. I hope the prophecy is now clearer to everyone. It had to be done and I'm not going to give any spoilers as to what happens. There's a link on my profile for the picture of what Padfoot did to Bella's hair. Love RoxannetheLaugh p.s. remember to review :)**


	4. The Hunter and the Fawn

The beach party had ended abruptly when I clumsily landed arse first in a tidal pool. The beach filled with laughter as Edward offered me a hand. 'You're definitely a clumsy little human.' I took Edward's hand. Edward helped me out of the tidal pool with an amused smirk on his lips. 'I'll take you home?' I nodded: not wanting to look into Edward's golden eyes. I heard a chorus of 'Bye Bella' as Edward led me away from the beach. Reaching Edward's silver Volvo, he opened the passenger's side door for me. I frowned. 'But I'll make the seat wet.' Edward didn't seem to care about having a wet passenger's seat. I climbed in silently without further complaint. I watched Edward walk casually around the front of the car. I was starting to think about that dream again. I should really tell Edward that I'm a witch. I'm sure he's used to Aunt Luna doing magic around the house. Besides Jake knows about my magical talent. Edward soon appeared in the drives seat. 'You warm enough?' I nodded: Edward smile and started to drive.

The drive from La Push took around ten minutes. Edward pulled up outside Charlie's house. I had decided that I would tell Edward that I'm a witch and that I knew he's a vampire. 'Edward. I know you're a vampire.' Edward seemed to pale. I wasn't sure that was possible for a vampire, yet admitting that I knew his secret, made Edward face drain of what little colour it had. 'I - I couldn't possibly know what you're talking about. V-vampire are just fairytales.' I pulled open the latch of my batter maroon clutch bag, extracting my wand. 'Witches are fairytales too... but I'm a witch.' I cast a harmless spell after checking that no muggles where around. The harmless spell caused Charlie's garden to bloom with flowers. 'I'm Isabella Lillian Potter the girl-who-lived. I defeated the most powerful dark wizard to ever exist.' Edward had become a perfectly carved statue. I continued to explain why I was here. 'I'm hiding from the wizard press. I'm not Charlie's daughter. My father's the Minister of Magic in England. He went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with Gemma. Gemma is my godmother.'

I am starting to believe that vampires can go into shock. Edward didn't speak for ten minutes. I was almost ready to phone an ambulance for him, or I guess Alice. I doubt a muggle ambulance could treat a vampire. 'You're really a witch?' I chuckled. His velvet voice sounded strange. 'You're really a vampire?' Edward's crooked smile returned to his lips. There was further silence between us, but it was a comfortable silence. The next sentence that left Edward's lips stunned me. 'It wasn't your fault that I was uncomfortable in biology. I'm the monster.' I took a few seconds to reply. 'You don't realise how untrue that statement is.' Edward ignored me. 'I've killed people. I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood as much as I want yours.' Here comes the difficult vampire. 'I don't care. I trust you.' Edward looked as if that last sentence hurt. 'Don't.'

Edward didn't seem to think that I should risk my life by being around him. I wish Edward had seen the risks and sacrifices I'd already taken for the people that I love. That conversation in the car may have convinced him that he was a monster... But there were three things I was absolutely positive about. First, Edward was a vampire and that didn't scare me. Second, there was part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that part may be, that thirsted for my blood... but that doesn't scare me. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him... and that was the thing that scared me.

xxx

Semi-consciousness is absolutely my favourite state of consciousness. It's not sleeping so dreams can't haunt me. It's not awake so no higher functional feelings can't penetrate me. Wait. There's someone else present. I slowly and silently drew my wand from under my pillow. 'Petrificus Totalus!' Oops. It was Edward. 'I'm so sorry, Edward. I heard movement: thought you were a Death Eater.' Edward climbed gracefully to his feet as I muttered the counter-curse. I silently repaired the old rocking chair that he'd smashed. 'What did you do?' I sat back on the bed feeling horrible that I'd just hexed Edward. 'A body-binding curse. You shouldn't sneak up on me.' Edward chuckled. 'Firstly, I assumed you'd be sleeping. Secondly, I assumed my reflexes would overcome those of a human.' A smile appeared on my lips as I responded to his assumptions. 'I couldn't sleep... and slight sudden movements are my speciality. I'm a seeker by nature.' Edward's crooked smile was now clearly on his lips. 'Seeker? That's a Quidditch position, yes?' I nodded. 'Yes. I was the youngest Gryffindor seeker in a millennia.'

Edward took a few silent moments. The pause in conversation enabled me to adequately examine the loopholes in my security measures. I had forgotten that the window should have been secured with a ward. I don't usually leave such a dangerous loophole. 'Can I ask a few questions?' Edward's velvet voice knock me from thought. 'Sure. Ask away.' I hadn't failed to notice Edward's gazed locked onto my wand. 'You attended Hogwarts?' I nodded. 'I had quite a few experiences during the years I spent at Hogwarts.' Edward seemed confused. 'Experiences?' I chuckled. 'As an infant I destroyed Lord Voldemort and survived a killing curse. That's how I received this unusual scar.' I lifted my fringe, revealing the lightning shaped scar. 'I survived because mum sacrificed herself. The Dark Lord almost killed dad, but he survived his injures. It later became clear that I hadn't permanently vanished Voldemort. Hogwarts was rather a dangerous place for me to be. I've been through many life threatening experiences.'

I let Edward play around with this information. 'Could you elaborate on these life threatening experiences? Edward's curiosity is adorable. I shuffled about on the bed next to him, leaning my head against his shoulder. 'First year. Hogwarts was hiding a powerful magical artefact called the Philosopher Stone. It gave its owner everlasting life. Voldemort was after the stone. He had possessed a teacher. I fought through the castles security measures to stop him.' Edward spoke. 'Security measures?' I smirked. 'There was a vicious three headed dog, a plant that constricted passing intruders, a deadly potions riddle, a mountain troll, a magical chess game and evil flying keys.' Edward didn't ask further questions, allowing me to continue with the story of my adventures at Hogwarts. 'Second Year. Ginny Weasley - possessed by the Dark Lord - unlocked the Chamber of Secrets. Ginny almost died. I entered the Chamber, killed the Basilisk and saved Ginny.' Edwards interrupted again. 'The Basilisk?' Good. I had hoped he would ask. 'It's a gigantic serpent with large yellow eyes that kill you if you look into them. It's also venomous. The venom is highly fatal and the Basilisk in the Chamber did inject venom into my bloodstream, but luckily the Headmaster owned a Phoenix. Phoenix tears are the only antidote.'

Edward had become totally ridged: I chuckled. 'How old were you?' I shrugged off his question, giving a calm response. 'Twelve.' Edward didn't comment. 'Third year. Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban to kill me. Pettigrew betray my parents, telling the Dark Lord were to find them. I almost suffered the dementors kiss, which reduces humans to a vegetated state. Pettigrew managed to escape. It's rather a long and complicated story.' I waited for Edward to speak, but I guess he's still shocked about the Basilisk. I'm not completely sure if I should tell him about fourth year. I gulped. 'Fourth year. Hogwarts hosted the Tri-wizards Tournament. I was entered into the tournament after a Death Eater confused the Goblet of Fire. I had...' Edward interrupted. 'Don't! Gemma has informed me about the Tri-wizard Tournament.' I chuckled. 'Good. You know about the Hungarian Horntail then?' Edward subtle nodded. 'Okay. Voldemort also returned that year. I faced him in a graveyard and he killed the second Hogwarts champion. Fifth Year. The Ministry didn't believe that Voldemort had returned. They thought that I was just attention seeking. The Order of Phoenix reformed to try and build a resistance against the Dark Lord. It was discovered that Voldemort could manipulate my dreams and give me visions. He tricked me into going to the Department of Mysteries, because he wanted me to collect the prophecy. The battle in the Department of Mysteries almost killed Sirius and dad.'

I noticed Edward was playing with a few strands of my hair. I asked him if he was alright. He nodded. 'Bella... It seems that I have severely misjudged you.' I watched as the beloved crooked smile crossed Edward's lips. 'You're like a magnet for trouble.' I just laughed. 'Sixth and Seventh year. The Headmaster sent me on a mission to destroy the six remaining pieces of Voldemort's soul. Voldemort created seven artefact each containing a section of his soul. I was the seventh accidently Horcrux. It's complicated. To kill the Dark Lord I sacrificed...' Edward interrupted again. 'Sacrificed?' I nodded. 'Yes. I sacrificed myself. It was the only way to kill Voldemort.' I wrapped my hands around one of Edward's. Edward remained silent. 'Edward?' 'I can't promise that I'll leave you alone.' I squeezed Edward's hand. 'Don't... That's not a promise I want.' Edward gazed towards our hands. 'I might kill you.' I laughed. 'Being with me might just kill you.' A short burst of laughter escaped Edward's lips. It's true being with me could get you killed. The girl-who-lived should be an omen of death.

'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.' Edward's sudden metaphor made me laugh. 'You mean... and so the hunter fell in love with the fawn.' Edward's crooked smile reappeared: his fingertips gently tracing the outline of my jaw. 'You stupid fawn.' I responded with a smile. 'You sick, masochistic hunter.' Edward lifted me, laying me under the duvet. 'Goodnight, Bella.'

* * *

**A.N. The next chapter for you all. Thanks to all my reviews so far. Just so you all know I'm going to keep to the storyline of the series as closely as I can. I have planned some changes but otherwise it's mostly the Twilight Saga story. Hope you all loved this chapter, don't forget to review. Love RoxannetheLaugh... p.s. Bella isn't scared about being in love with a vampire. She's scared about being in love for the first time. Just thought I should mention that.**


	5. The Howler

Monday morning. Dragged myself out of bed toward the bathroom. It had been a lazy uneventful Sunday. I messaged Hermione. _Sorry Hermione. You know me, always reckless. Don't tell dad, Padfoot or Moony, but I'm dating a vampire. Love Bella x. p.s. please don't kill me._ Wrote a letter addressed to the Marauders.

_Hi Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Dad. America is great. School's interesting, but I don't really understand it. I met Aunt Luna and her coven this weekend. I love Aunt Luna. I'm very disappointed that I wasn't allowed to meet her earlier. It is nice not to have the Daily Prophet breathing down my neck. I've made lots of new friends. One guys caught me as I fell out my car window on the first day of school. He's really nice. His names Mike Newton. He introduced me to all his friends and their all very friendly. If Padfoot is reading this with you, he'd better keep his mouth shut. The problems we discussed during his visit don't bother me anymore. Oh... did I mention I have a boyfriend? He isn't a muggle, so I've told him all about myself. I'll bring him to meet you all sometime. I warn Uncle Padfoot now that I like this boy, and if he says anything to embarrass me, I'll hex him stupid. Other than that piece of news I'm doing well. I hope the battle with the Death Eaters is going smoothly. I heard Greyback is receiving the kiss next Wednesday. Good. I hope Moony has a front seat for that show. I hope Ron hasn't destroyed England with his Auror training. Oh... And I've decided to keep Uncle Padfoot's 'suggested' hairstyle. I'm not sure if dad's going to like it. I know Aunt Tonks will. Not much left to say. Love you all. Bella x._

Hermione wasn't impressed that I have decided to risk dating a vampire. I could tell because a howler - I'd almost forgotten about - happened to appear via owl this morning. 'Bella... Your letter's smoking.' Edward sudden appearance through the window hadn't startled me. 'It's a howler from a friend back in England... I possible told her that I'm dating a vampire.' Edward watched the howler cautiously: his response was full of humour. 'Oh. We're dating, are we?' Edward's musical chuckle filled the room as I flushed and grumbled. 'You're the mind-reader. You tell me.' Edward's laughter suddenly stopped. 'Where did you hear that?' Oops. 'Err, Gemma, like, may have said something.' I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist. 'I can read minds, apart from yours. With you there's nothing. It's very frustrating.' That's a relief. Wait. Why couldn't he read my mind? 'Is there something wrong with me?' Edward smiled. 'No, love.' Hmmm... How could he know that? I was about to ask when the howler from Hermione exploded into life.

'Isabella! Lillian! Potter! What do you mean you're dating a vampire?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?! I thought you were keeping your head down! I'm disappointed that you'd be so reckless and irresponsible! Vampires are dangerous! What if he lost control?! You'd be dead in seconds! You know your blood is potent! Why do you insist playing death?!' The magical voice lowered in volume. 'Of course you shall let me meet him. I'll not disown you right now. Just be safe, Bella.' I watched the howler rip itself apart as I laughed at Edward's expression. 'And I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger.' Edward just stared at the shreds of letter. 'You know she's right.' I frowned, placing my hands on my hips. 'Edward Cullen! That's enough of your self-loathing... I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself.' Edward's crooked smile appeared as I complained, meaning the end of my objection sounded rather dazed. I grumbled. 'Stupid dazzling vampire.' Edward laughed.

xxx

Forks High car park had apparently turned into a viewing platform for Edward and myself. 'Everyone's staring.' Edward threw his arm over my shoulder. 'Not that guy... No. He just looked.' I didn't comment further. Mostly due to the fact that Alice appeared out of thin air. 'Hi Bella. Shopping this weekend? You're the greatest. Later.' I would have completely missed Alice had she not almost knocked me flying. I'd been compressed between Alice's hug and Edward's supporting arms. I'm pretty certain Edward reprimanded Alice for almost knocking over the human. He steadied me. 'I apologise for Alice's behaviour.' I chuckled. 'It's alright... I'll apologise now for my family's behaviour.' Edward rolled his eyes.

Reaching the school, Edward stopped walking. I followed Edward's gaze to find Mike climbing out his muggle mode of transport. Mike soon noticed us, throwing a smile towards me. Edward obviously found Mike's thoughts inappropriate. 'The Newton kid desires your presence.' He sounded annoyed. I didn't fail to notice the growl hidden in Edward's tone. I quickly wondered over to Mike, preventing Edward from attacking a defenceless muggle. 'Bella.' Mike sounded stunned. 'Have a pleasant weekend?' I nodded. 'Yep. Visited First Beach.' Mike nodded. 'Right, uh, Bella? I-I-I thought you-you might, er, like to go prom w-ith me.' I couldn't believe Mike had asked me to the school ball. I couldn't believe Edward didn't warn me. 'Mike, I'm sorry. I asked Edward this morning.' Mike looked disappointed. 'Oh. That's... cool. Cullen's, er, an awesome guy. I just thought, uh, never mind.'

Mike scampered off to class: Edward appeared next to me. I threw a threatening glare towards him. 'Edward Cullen! That wasn't very nice. You knew what Mike would say.' Edward's crooked smile instantly made all anger disappear as he changed the subject. 'Did I miss the part of conversation where you asked me to prom?' I flushed deep red, something Edward thoroughly enjoyed. 'I accept the invitation of course.' I didn't comment. I would've pushed Edward, if it could have had an effect.

xxx

The school day moved at a flobberworm's pace. Eric was waiting outside my classroom as we were eventually dismissed for lunch. I threw him a smile, sensing Aunt Luna hovering behind me. 'Bella. You're in this class?' I nodded, answering the obvious question. 'Everyday.' Eric grinned. The small talk between us lasted around ten minutes. Eric seemed anxious, but I didn't comment. It was a while, before Eric swapped topics. 'You going to prom?' Hmmm. I had a feeling this was just another invitation. 'Yep.' Eric was about to speak, but Aunt Luna interrupted. 'Bella's going to ask Edward.' I watched Eric's face fall. 'Oh, uh, never mind then.' Aunt Luna spoke again as Eric disappeared off up the corridor. 'Seems like a nice kid.' I gazed towards her with my mouth hung slightly open. 'Close your month, sweetie. You'll catch billywigs.' I watched Gemma wonder off down the corridor with an amused look on her face. It shouldn't surprise me that vampires are rather good at alienating humans. I had spoken to a girl named Angela during my second day here. Angela said the Cullens were weird and didn't really socialise with anyone.

I followed Gemma through to the canteen. Gemma threw an evil glare towards a male student that was talking to Zara. Zara shot draggers back at her mother. Zara and Quin are pretending to be Gemma's triplets in the Cullen's cover story. In reality, Zara and Quin are twins: and the children of Gemma and Dave. Padfoot had mentioned that Aunt Luna was awfully maternal. I was sure Gemma and Zara where silently bickering by the time we reached the canteen. I took my seat next to Edward. 'What happened with Zara?' I shrugged, allowing Gemma to interrupt. 'Some muggle was flirting with her.' Zara hastily interrupted. 'He was not! He was asking about a Social Studies assignment... besides I happen to be already have a boyfriend. I can fully handle a few boys by myself.' Edward zoned out the conversation turning to me. 'How has your day been, love?' I smiled. 'Pleasant. I think Eric tried to ask me to prom. Gemma scared him off though.' Edward chuckled: Emmett interrupted the conversation with his booming voice. 'Gem is like super-mom, Bells.' Gemma threw an apple towards Emmett's head. The apple just ricocheted, smashing against a nearby wall. Zara and Quin laughed: Gemma defended herself. 'They'll always be babies to me.' I watched Dave wrapping his arms around Gemma. The rest of the table chuckled as Dave made Gemma instantly calm down.

xxx

It took every bit of strength not to freeze as a muggle motor vehicle skidded towards me. I had acted without think and wandlessly cast a spell. 'Aresto Momentum!' I watched the vehicle harmlessly skid to a halt meters from me. I hadn't noticed Edward appearance as he stood braced for impact. I tapped his shoulder. 'Edward... Relax.' Edward straighten up as Tyler jumped out the vehicle. 'Bella! I lost just control. I am so sorry.' I smiled reassuringly towards Tyler. 'No harm done... Edward's kinda rattled but he'll be fine.' Tyler glanced in Edward's direction. 'How about I take you to prom? To make up for almost killing you.' I could have died laughing that second. If this was his attitude then: a Basilisk, a hell load of Death Eaters, two dragons and Lord Voldemort could also lay claim to being my prom date. A small frown appeared on my lips. 'Sorry Ty... Edward's taking me to prom.' Tyler didn't seem too downhearted. 'Ok Bells. If Edward changes his mind, think about my offer.' Why do muggles insist on inviting me to prom?

* * *

**A.N. Fifth Chapter :) Hope you all enjoy it. A few more chapters and Bella will introduce Edward to the Marauders, Ron and Hermione. I've written the last chapter, because that was great fun to write. Shan't give any spoilers but I believe you'll all love it. I'll probably write a few chapters about the meeting of the Marauders/the magical world. Anyway... that's what's to come. Keep on Reviewing. Love RoxannetheLaugh**


	6. Visions of Blue

The week had been interesting. I discovered why the majority of the student body found Aunt Luna weird. It was Wednesday when a small speckled owl had flown into the canteen and landed on Gemma's shoulder. Aunt Luna had affectionately petted the owl. 'Hello sweetie. You brought mummy a mousey.' I had just glanced towards Edward, who explained. 'This is Gemma's pet owl: Gizmo.' Gizmo had brought Gemma's mail and apparently mine too. I'm rather impressed that such a small owl could carry six letters. The letter's for me where from Padfoot, Moony, Ron and dad.

_Little Izzy-Bells has a boyfriend. It's not much fun writing this, I'd rather taunt you in person but Mr. Minister had me working my arse off rounding up Death Eaters. I'll just taught you when you bring Mr. Boyfriend to visit. Consider that a warning to the both of you. Can't believe my little goddaughter grow up so quickly. I seems like only yesterday she was fighting of Basilisks and swallowing golden snitches. Again that doesn't sound as tease worthy in a letter. I can assure you I'm pouting. I'm not happy that you liked your Padfoot hairstyling experience. I'm very disappointed in you Miss. Potter. I knew I should have removed half your hair. Anyhow keep enjoying America. Visit soon. Padfoot x._

_Hey Bells. It's lovely to hear you're having such a lovely time in America. I hope those muggle classes aren't too hard for you. It must be interesting to learn about muggle subjects for a change. They've always fascinated me, but nowadays I can't seem to find the time for much reading. On a darker note I shall be attending Greyback's kiss. It shall be nice to finally be rid of him. You know I've been worried about Teddy's safety. Teddy's doing fine by the way. His appearance changes regularly at the moment, about once an hour. His favourite appearance seems to alternate between light blue hair and a look that rather worryingly reminds me of Padfoot. I shall be forbidding this look as soon as Teddy's old enough to understand me. I am also looking forward to meeting this boy you've mentioned. Padfoot and Prongs haven't stopped wondering very loudly what he's like. I assume he attended a wizarding school in America. Wishing you luck with school, Moony x._

_Bella. Some little owl came and wouldn't stop bothering me until I gave it a letter. How's America? I haven't destroyed England yet. Padfoot says I am close. I don't think I'm all that bad. I passed the entry exam didn't I. We can't all be the girl-who-lived and be automatically given the title of Head Auror for whenever you decide to come home. I think Padfoot will miss being the boss when you return. The power has sort of gone to his head. Lupin caught him bossing Tonks around the other day. Let's just say Sirius ended up trapped in a closet with a boggart. I'm not sure whether Padfoot is talking to Moony yet. Your dad let Padfoot out of the closet. Padfoot was rather annoyed. Hermione told me that you're dating a vampire. I don't suppose we should have expected any less from you. How old is this vampire? Do you intend on becoming a vampire too? You better visit soon mate. Ron._

_Fawn. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself in America. I hope this new boyfriend won't prevent you from returning to England sometime in the future. I miss you, Poppet... and Padfoot's head's getting way too big. I'd like to meet this boyfriend soon and decide for myself whether he's suitable for my daughter. Luna assures me he's a lovely lad. I would like to know more about him, for example where he was schooled and what his grades were like. You should also warn him, that if he should ever hurt you, I'll send the Aurors out to deal with him. I'm glad you've made friends at school. I hope the classes are going well. I am sort of confused as to how you've met a wizard at a muggle school. I'm sure you'll explain. It'll be great to see you soon sweetie. I'll try and make sure the press are kept away from any visit you may plan. Love Dad._

xxx

The weekend couldn't have come soon enough. I was failing miserably with muggle school. We'd had an examination in biology and I only passed with flying colours because I used legilimency on Edward. Edward doesn't know that I cheated on the biology exam. Edward's mind was fascinating: so many layers of information and memories. The experience brought back memories of the Occlumency lesson's that I endured with Severus Snape. It made me feel guilty and I haven't glanced into Edward's mind since. Today is Saturday and I'm going shopping with Alice. Alice had knocked instead of appearing through the window like Edward, or apparating in without warning like everyone else. I heard Charlie answer the front door, followed by Alice's cheerful voice. 'Hello Charlie. I've come to collect Bella. We're going shopping.' Alice appeared next to me a few seconds later. 'Morning Bella.' I am currently packing my clutch bag. 'Give me one second.' I wordlessly cast a spell to tidy my bedroom, because it currently looked like a snatcher had trashed the place. Alice stood watching the photos on the wall. 'Who are these people?' I glanced up. 'Err... Ron, Hermione, Luna Lovegood, Neville and Ginny. They're friends from school. I think they're coming to visit this summer... The middle photo is me and dad... And the right handed one's my godfathers.' Alice didn't comment watching the photos move.

xxx

Alice showed her vampire side, by driving to Port Angeles above the speed limit, without paying much attention. The speed doesn't bother me: it reminds me of flying. I haven't had chance to fly my Firebolt since I had arrived in America. 'You're godfather's the bloke Gemma pretended to be married too?' I knew about Aunt Luna's undercover mission as a Death Eater. Gemma had pretended to be Mrs. Black for the duration of her mission. It made the Dark Lord less suspicious, because the Black family are known for their association with the dark arts. I thought about it for a few seconds. 'Yes. Gemma worked for the Ministry's Department of Intelligence and Espionage... During the wizarding wars she was undercover as a Death Eater, using Uncle Sirius' family name.' Alice nodded. The Department of Intelligence and Espionage is the Ministry's unheard of department: only the Minister and Head Auror are aware of its existence. I'm not even allowed to tell Ron or Hermione. Hmmm. I may have accidently let it slip into conversation. This department employs Charles Goodwin, Aunt Luna, Aunt Fangs: my second godmother and I'm assuming Zara and Quin. Uncle Moony used to work there too. The main function of the department's undercover work and deliberations with magical beings.

xxx

Alice zoned out: ignoring me as I stood modelling a deep pink evening dress. 'Alice. Alice, are you okay?' It was a few seconds before Alice returned to reality, continuing as if nothing happened. 'That's not the dress I see you wearing.' The dress I wouldn't be wearing? Alice gasped. 'You don't know?' I gazed at Alice with a confused expression. Didn't know what? 'I thought Edward would have at least warned you about me.' Alice was really confusing me now. 'What Alice? What was Edward supposed to warn me about?' Alice grinned ear to ear. 'I can see the future.' Alice is a seer. 'Do all vampires have gifts?' Alice shook her head. 'Not all vampires: Gemma, Zara, Quin and Jasper do.' I was silence for a few seconds. 'What can they do?' Alice forced another dress into my hands. I listened to Alice whilst changing into the - probably eighth - dress. 'Jasper's emphatic. He can sense and manipulate emotion. Quin's hypnotic as long as he has clear eye contact he can control people.' I walked out wearing the dress that Alice had given me. Alice shook her head. 'That one doesn't fit right around your back. We'll try the next shop.' I returned to the changing room: Alice continued talking. 'Gemma can duplicate herself. It means she can be in two places at once. Zara can mimic other vampires gifts: retaining the copied gift for an infinite amount of time.' I am starting to understand why Aunt Luna was chosen to be an undercover Death Eater. Dad had always told me that Aunt Luna was a very powerful witch.

Alice found the perfect dress for me in the next shop. It's dark blue: nothing too girly. The cocktail dress is strapless: the top was shaped with a pintuck design and the waistline was elegantly draped with a full skirt. I listen to Alice planning my hair and makeup. I believe that Alice would make an amazing style consultant. I will possible have to warn Ginny and Hermione before they visit this summer. Alice insisted on paying for the dress. 'Bella don't be silly. Carlisle been earning a doctors wage for the past one hundred years. A dress won't break the bank.' I didn't argue back. The shop assistant handed me the dress in a dress-bag. I would shrink the dress down once we were out of sight. Leaving the shop Alice announced that it was refreshment time for the human.

xxx

I found Edward sat on my bed, when I returned home from the shopping spree with Alice. Alice had continued to buy me new heels and many other random items of clothing. The heels are something that would most probably cause injure to myself and those around me. Alice insisted that I wore them though. I got the impression that you don't argue with Alice, so I didn't. 'How was the shopping trip?' I'd dumped the shopping bags and wondered over to Edward. Seeing Edward sat there made me a little less grouchy about the heels. A chuckle escaped Edward's lips as I stood opposite him and wrapped my arms around his neck. 'I found a prom dress... and heels, but they'll probably cause me an injure.' Edward's crooked smile widened. I felt his cold fingertips trail down my cheek. 'I wouldn't let anything happen to you, love.' I sighed. 'Edward... I broke my date's arm at the Yule Ball.' Edward chuckled again. 'I'm a little sturdier than any human you've dated.' I knew he was and frankly I wasn't worried about hurting him. I'd most likely hurt myself and some poor bystander. An unbreakable boyfriend's definitely a good idea for me.

* * *

**A.N. I have internet again :) I've started the next few chapters and I just need to complete them. I'd like some opinions on what to do about New Moon. Obviously Jake's already a wolf and Bella knows that. Obviously Bella is capable of looking after herself. I think I'm still going to have Edward run off for a bit (maybe after an argument about changing Bella). I am toying with the idea that he never makes it to Italy and the Ministry intercept him, possible put him in Azkaban. Then I'll bring the Volturi in somewhere else. Review and tell me what you think: that's of the idea above and the new chapter. A few more reviews than last time would be appreciated. Thanks to all the readers that reviewed last time. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Love RoxannetheLaugh.**


	7. Bella's Lullaby

Edward hadn't moved from the rocking chair in my bedroom the following morning. The crooked smile was on his lips as he commented on the way I talk in my sleep. 'You're quite an interesting human. The sleep-talking is fascinating.' Bet Edward wouldn't think that, if I still muttered Voldemort's thoughts in my sleep. I stretched, asking Edward about my sleep-talking. 'What did I say?' Edward looked thoughtful for a few seconds. 'Err... something about nargles and radish earrings.' I didn't comment, letting Edward continue. 'You said... and I quote: Padfoot, you're such a prat.' I chuckled. 'That should be the Potter family motto.' Edward spoke, changing the subject slightly. 'Speaking of families. Carlisle and Esme would like to meet you... Esme invited you to lunch.' Lunch? With a family of vampires? 'Esme felt like cooking.' Right. 'Wh... What if they don't like me?' I didn't mean to say that out loud. Edward chuckled. 'So, you weren't worried that we're a family of vampires. You're worried that those vampires may not approve.' I glared towards Edward. 'Don't make me hex you again.'

I got dressed into a pair of jeans and chunky fairisle patterned jumper. Edward had gone home for a few hours: he'd be collecting me around one o'clock. I was sat in my bedroom examining a particularly complicated potion. I hadn't expected a visitor. 'Poppet.' A smile appeared on my lips. Dad. 'Mr. Minister.' Dad chuckled, hugging me. 'I miss you, Bells.' The smile on my lips widened. 'I miss you too, dad.' We pulled away from one another. I asked dad how things at work where going. He sort of smiled and said that the Ministry was getting there. 'I fired the senior undersecretary, because he's prejudice against werewolves. That position seems to attract people like that... and I'll probably return to find the Ministry in ruins. I left Padfoot in charge.' I laughed: dad continued. 'Truthfully... I was hoping to catch you with that boyfriend you mentioned.' I grinned, thinking about dad's reaction to Edward. 'I'm meeting Edward's parents over lunch.' Dad seemed to be about to talk, as I continued. 'But you... Mr. Minister shan't be here. I'll bring Edward to meet you next weekend. Okay?' Dad nodded. 'Fine.' I smiled, leaning against dad's shoulder.

xxx

Dad didn't want to leave, but he eventually promised to wait until next weekend. I am anxious about introducing Edward to my friends and family. I didn't even want to think about the Daily Prophet's reaction: _Isabella Potter Dating A Vampire_. I can see the headline now. Edward soon arrived to collect me. He climbed through the window, pausing as he saw the apprehensive expression on my face. 'Carlisle and Esme won't disapprove of you, love.' Edward's concern made me grin. 'It's not that... My dad may disapprove of you.' Edward stepped down from the window ledge. I knew Edward would be able to smell dad's scent. 'I don't blame him. I wouldn't let my daughter date a monster.' I smirked. 'You're daughter isn't me. I can look after myself... and you're no monster.' Edward didn't comment. 'Dad wants to meet you next weekend.' Edward nodded, asking how we'd be travelling to London. I was hoping we'd floo to the Ministry, avoiding the Daily Prophet reporters. I wondered if I should warn Edward about the reporters. Hmmm. Maybe later.

Edward drove us to the Cullen family's house. The house took me by surprise. It wasn't like I expected moats and dungeons: but I had expected something a little less ostentatious. The walls of the large house where mostly glass, allowing light to stream into the rooms. I could only imagine the view on a sunny day, with eleven sparkling vampires going about their day-to-day routine. I had never seen a vampire sparkle in person. Padfoot tells me that it's quite a spectacular sight. I've only seen pictures in textbooks. I waited for Edward to open the passenger side door, holding his hand out for me. 'Where you expecting dungeons and coffins?' I grinned. 'Nope. Just something less flamboyant.' Edward's crooked grin showed his amusement. 'It's the one place where we can be ourselves.' Edward lead me towards the front door. I tripped slightly on the front step. Edward caught me, but I'm sure I heard muffled laughter from inside the house. I steadied myself as we stepped into the hallway. I could see most of Edward's siblings in the living room: Gemma greeted us. I noticed that Emmett seemed to be restraining himself, most likely over commenting on my clumsiness.

We greeted the Cullen siblings and Edward then lead me through to the unnecessary kitchen. Two vampires were stood in the kitchen preparing lunch at a rapid pace. I watched the male vampire slicing salad without really paying attention. 'You're right son. Her blood is more potent than others... I'm proud of you for resisting.' The male vampire glanced towards us with a smile on his lips. 'You must be Isabella.' I corrected the vampire. 'Bella.' He looked momentarily towards Edward. 'Sorry. Bella. I'm Carlisle Cullen... and this is my wife, Esme.' The female vampire had stopped preparing lunch to watch us standing in the doorway. Esme reminded me of a typical mother. Her smile was full of warmth and love. 'It's lovely to finally meet you dear.' I watched Esme return to cooking, whilst Carlisle spoke. 'Edward tells us that you're a witch.' I nodded. 'Yes. I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry like Gemma.' Edward corrected me. 'Zara and Quin attended too, love.'

Edward took me up to his room after lunch. I'd say bedroom, but there was no bed. The room was decorated in a soft gold colour with black furniture. The external glass walls look out over the forest: and one of the internal walls is covered in shelves of muggle music storage disks. 'Wow. You have a lot of music.' Edward stood leaning against the doorframe as I examined the music. 'It's a hobby. You start accumulating things after a few decades.' I grinned. 'A few?' I pressed the play button on Edward's music player. Classical music filled the room. 'I'm almost one hundred and four.' Edward twirled me under his arm. I felt a frown appear on my lips: Edward chuckled. 'What?' 'I can't dance.' Edward seemed thoughtful. 'Hmmm... Well, I could always make you.' I grinned again. 'I'm not scared of you.' Edward just chuckled again. 'Well you really shouldn't have said that.'

The next second Edward had me on his back. 'You better hold on tight, spider monkey.' Edward jumped out his window landing on a tree trunk. We scaled the tree. 'I want to show you something.' We'd reached the top of the tree and I could sense Edward getting ready to jump. 'Do you trust me?' I gulped. 'Theoretically.' Edward jumped landing in the adjacent tree. He continued to jump from tree to tree at some pace, until we reached a small clearing. The little clearing was full of flowers and tall grass. Edward dropped suddenly from the tree, causing a scream to escape from my lips. Edward chuckled. 'Sorry. Should have warned you?' I climbed off Edward's back, almost falling. Edward caught hold of my hand. 'I like to come here to think.' I glanced around the little meadow with a smile. 'It's lovely.' Edward's crook smile had reappeared. 'I've never shown it to anyone.' I was a little speechless.

xxx

We lay amongst the flowers for a while. I warned Edward about the Daily Prophet reporters. 'I might get bombarded with reports, when we visit London next weekend.' Edward took a second to think through his response. 'Gemma mentioned something about reports... Don't worry, love. I won't let them pester you.' I laughed, thinking about how Edward would dispose of the reporters. 'Can I ask you some questions?' I nodded. 'What's your favourite colour?' I glanced towards Edward. 'Before I met you it was Gryffindor red.' Edward raised his eyebrows. 'And now?' I stared into Edward's golden eyes: they were the colour I loved so much. 'Gold... like your eyes.' Edward grinned his crooked grin. 'My eyes were green as a human... but I have to say they were nothing like your eyes.' I flushed slightly red. 'I have my mother's eyes.' Edward continued to stare into my eyes. I knew it was dangerous, but I wanted to kiss him. Yes. I, Isabella Potter wanted to kiss a vampire. I wouldn't though, because just being around me was pushing his will-power. I admire Edward's will-power. I don't want to make the temptation any worse for him.

xxx

Returning to the house, Edward had to go change clothes. The living room was deserted by now and there was no sign of Edward's siblings. I wondered over to the piano, sat in the corner of the room. I haven't played the piano since my fifth year at Hogwarts. This piano looked particularly expensive. I decided that the Cullens wouldn't mind if I had a go. I played an old piece of piano music that I'd composed as a fifteen year old. The beautiful piece of music seemed to come out differently as I ran my fingers across the keys. The music was softer with an element of blissfulness. I thought about Edward as the harmony filled the room. The thoughts in my mind where interrupted by a velvet voice. 'You didn't mention that you played piano.' Edward appeared beside me on the piano bench. I just continued to play. 'You never asked... It's yours, isn't it?' I assumed the piano was his, because I know he was into music. He nodded, commenting on the piece I was playing, because he hadn't heard it before. 'It's a piece I wrote a while ago.' Edward's eyes watched my finger moving across the keys. 'It's beautiful. Does it have a name?' I hadn't named the piece of music. Edward seemed to senses that. I finished playing as Edward searched through a pile of sheet music.

Edward pulled a pristine piece of sheet music from the pile. He handed the sheet music to me, beginning to play - from memory - the notes elegantly scrawled across the page. _Bella's Lullaby_. A smile appeared on my lips. 'You wrote me a lullaby?' Edward didn't look up from the keys. 'It reminds me of you. It is beautiful.' The crooked smile appeared on Edward's lips. 'You may keep the sheet music... if you like. I have it, uh, committed to memory.' I didn't respond, listening to Edward play the lullaby.

* * *

**A.N. Next chapter :) Sorry it took so long. Been busy getting ready of university. Just to clarify Gemma and Aunt Luna are the same person. Gemma Cullen and Roxanne Ashby (who may appear later) are the daughters of Charles Goodwin. They are both witches and attending Hogwarts alongside the Marauders. During the wizarding wars the two sisters where undercover as Death Eaters. Gemma was posing as Mrs. Black. Gemma is also a shapeshifter like Jacob, because she was transformed due to being attacked by a werewolf. Gemma is Luna. Roxanne is Fangs. Luna because during the full moon she becomes fertile and around that time gets moody. It's sort of like her time of the month :p. Anyway... hope you have enjoyed this chapter. One more chapter until Bella takes Edward to the Ministry. Please Please keep reviewing. It really helps my motivation. I accept guest reviews. Love RoxannetheLaugh**


	8. The Unfolding Prophecy

Aunt Luna and Alice had insisted on taking a family photograph yesterday. I'd been placed in the middle of the photo with Edward behind me. Gemma handled the camera with a flick of her wand. It was a nice photo. I didn't even look out of place. Quin had transfigured Emmett's hair into a pink afro just as the flash went off. Emmett therefore looked ridiculous. He chased Quin around the living room, but Quin soon apparated. I am currently sat in my room writing a letter to Hermione and Ron. I am going to enclose a copy of the Cullen family photo, because Hermione wants to see these vampires.

_Hey Hermione and Ron. Still alive. Haven't been bitten or had my blood drained. Edward scared me half to death yesterday by jumping out a tree with me on his back. I think he secretly likes trying to scare me. How's things in England? I'm coming to visit next weekend. Dad came to see me and he wants to meet Edward, so expect fireworks. Sorry about Gizmo Ron. She's Aunt Luna's owl and a little crazy. Her and Pig would get on great. I met Edward's 'parents' yesterday. They're really nice. Carlisle Cullen is a muggle doctor. Isn't that weird? I thought it was. He has amazing self control though. Muggle school is alright I guess. Hermione will tell me off but I've been using legilimency to pass all my exams. It's really hard and I'm not studying something I don't need to know. Ron. I hope Moony and Padfoot are speaking again. I'm sure Padfoot got his own back. I also hope the Ministry is in one piece when I arrive. I'm expecting reporters, but the ruins of the Ministry is not what I expect. I joke of course. I'm sure you're getting better mate. I hope Hermione is enjoying her job. I'll see you both very soon. Ooo... I sent you a picture of Edward's family. The big vampire doesn't always have a pink afro. That was Aunt Luna's son's idea. Miss you. Bella. x_

xxx

The Cullen's have gone 'camping' aka hunting. I had to order Edward to go. They'll only be gone Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday: but Edward's certain I'll find trouble. I had promised to try and keep myself in one piece. The humour behind my promise didn't put Edward's mind at rest. I have to call him if I manage to find trouble. Okay... so Monday wasn't a total success. I'd taken a trip to the muggle hospital, because I fractured my wrist playing volleyball. I fixed the fracture instantly once I'd been released from the positively medieval muggle doctor. Edward will never know. Hmmm. Unless Alice saw me doing it. A fractured wrist is nothing though. I have had far worse injures in Quidditch. The benefits of a fractured wrist is that I escaped from Mike Newton. Mike seems to be taking advantage of Edward's absent. I am currently hidden in the school library, behind a stack of biology textbooks. Mike's certainly a persistent little muggle. 'There you are, Bella.' Damn. Mike found me again. I pretended to be interested in the textbook. _Mit-o-sis_. Hmmm. The muggles teach their children some weird things. 'No Cullen again?' I glanced towards Mike. 'No. He's gone camping with his family for a few days.' Mike nodded: half-heartedly pulling his notepad out of his bag. Great. He's not leaving. 'Have you finished the biology assignment yet?' I nodded, letting the textbook regain my attention. I had paraphrased Edward's assignment last night. I wouldn't be able to help Mike.

Mike began making notes on Mit-o-sis. 'You didn't fracture your wrist then?' I shook my head. 'Nope. Just bruised. I'm a tough little thing... used to falling over.' Mike seemed relatively amused: then suddenly his disposition changed. Talk about mood swings. 'So... You and Cullen? I don't like it.' I raised my eyebrows. My love life was none of his concern. 'Why not?' Mike shrugged his shoulders. 'He looks at you like you're something to eat.' I thought about how Emmett would have reacted to that comment. No doubt his booming laughter would have filled the silent library. Hmmm. I wish Edward was here.

xxx

Wednesday was better. I got through the school day without running into Mike. Plus leaving school I found Jacob Black leaning against a shiny motorbike. 'Bella!' I grinned, wondering towards Jake. 'Jake!' The volume of my voice made that clumsy grin appear on Jake's lips. 'What's happening?' I hugged Jacob. It had been a while since we'd last seen each other: but over the last couple of weeks we'd become friends. I spent time with Jacob - mostly after school - when the Cullens were trapped by the sun. 'Your godmonster told me to come offer my company.' I laughed. Godmonster. That would be a suitable way to describe Aunt Luna sometimes. The afternoon with Jake, however, did appeal to me and I'm so glad I apparated to school this morning. 'This your bike?' Jake nodded, looking kinda proud. 'She's a real beauty. My godfather has a motorcycle: it's a little special though.' Jake laughed again, informing me that he'd heard about Padfoot's flying motorcycle. I accepted Jacob's offer of company, meaning Jake threw me his helmet. 'Gotta keep the human safe. Wouldn't want Edward ripping me apart.' I didn't argue and placed the helmet on my head.

Jake took the long route to La Push, giving me chance to enjoy the ride. Arriving at the little rusty red house that belongs to Billy Black, Jake jumped off the bike. 'Vampire Girl's here! She don't smell too bad today!' The wolves started to appear on the porch as I glared towards Jake. 'Don't make me hex you, Mr. Black.' Jared who had just emerged from the house laughed. 'Threatening the alpha. Gemma has taught you well, leech-lover.' I growled towards Jared, who took a step back. Jake chuckled. 'You sound ridiculous when you growl.' I childishly stuck my tongue out towards Jake. 'Very mature Bells.' We all wondered down towards the beach. I noticed that Sam wasn't with us. 'Where's Sam?' The guys all laughed. 'He imprinted.' I started at Jake. 'Imprinted?' Jake nodded. 'Yep. It's a mechanism for finding our soul mates. It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend.' I nodded, not really understanding the concept, but I guess it's another complicated wolf thing.

'Has anyone else imprinted?' We'd reached the beach by now. Jake answered, because the other guys had made a beeline for the ocean. 'Gemma imprinted on Dave Cullen. Her imprinting mechanism was kinda weak though. We assume it was because of her unusual transformation. It took Dave a few years to feel the imprint. Zara has imprinted on Austyn O'Connor from the Goodwin Coven... but none of the human pack members have imprinted, except for Sam. It kinda scares us to be honest. Sam has changed a lot since he's imprinted.' I interrupted. 'Who did he imprint on?' Jake frowned. 'Leah Clearwater's second cousin.' I was completely speechless. Sam imprinted on his girlfriend's cousin. 'It's not something we can control Bells.' I took a second to think about a response. 'Do you think it'll happen to you?' Jake shrugged his shoulders. 'I hope not. I don't want to be some brainless protector.' I chuckled. 'Jake. That's what love is.' He grinned taking my hand, dragging me towards the ocean.

I screamed as the pack threw me into the ocean. The water was freezing and tasted disgusting. I emerged from the water, spluttering. 'I'm so going to hex you all.' The pack all laughed, joining me in the water. I splashed Jake and Jared. They splashed me back. Not sure how long the water fight lasted: but ultimately we all climbed out the ocean. I was shivering: Embry spoke. 'Oops. Think we've frozen the witch.' Jake chuckled, wrapping his arms around me and I began to protest, but Jake interrupted. 'We've got to get you warm, Bells. Come here.' Hmmm. Jake's so warm. I rested my head against his wet tshirt. 'See. One personal storage heater. That's me.' I didn't complain anymore, letting Jake hug me. I took a few minutes to warm up, before drying off with my wand.

xxx

That evening the pack and I sat around a driftwood fire, eating marshmallows and BBQ food. The pack messed about and I spoke to Jake. I had eventually fallen asleep against Jake's shoulder. I became semiconscious after an unknown amount of time. My eyes fluttered open to find that Jake had taken me home. Jake worn his signature clumsy grin. 'Hey Beautiful.' I grumbled. 'What time is it?' Jake chuckled. 'Half 2. Don't worry. Go back to sleep.' Jake tucked me into bed and left through the window. Wait. Did Jacob just call me beautiful?

xxx

I was ready for bed, wearing what I call pyjamas: yoga shorts and tshirt. I am reading a complex set of incantations involving the human transfiguration. I have recently taken interest in becoming an animagus. I haven't exactly told anyone about this sudden interest, but I've started reading the theory behind it. I was midway through the section on summoning the transformation when Edward materialised through the window. I smiled. 'Hey Edward.' Edward crossed the room slowly and sat opposite me on the bed. I closed the heavy transfigurations textbook as I gazed into Edward's eyes. 'Wasn't expecting you tonight?' I thought the Cullen's had gone hunting: Edward corrected my assumption. 'We just got back.' I nodded. 'Good hunt?' Edward's golden eyes and the crooked smile when I asked, answered this question perfectly. Though I'm pretty sure there was a certain anxious edge to his expression. 'Something troubling you?' I couldn't be sure, because we hadn't seen each other for a few days. 'Um... I want to try one thing.' Edward expression was deeply firm. I watched Edward move towards me: very slowly. 'Just stay very still.' Edward continued to move close. I could feel Edward's icy, sickly sweet breath rush across my lips. Edward was going to kiss me. I moved my head slightly - titling it - so our noses wouldn't bash together. Edward's velvet voice interrupted my sudden movement. 'Don't move.' I froze.

Edward continued to move closer. It seemed like time had stopped. A lifetime must have passed, and as Edward's lips came within millimetres of mine, I felt him hesitate. I fully expected his hesitation, because he was testing himself. Making sure he was still in control. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I wasn't scared of the consequences, because I definitely wanted him to kiss me. My lips had parted, but I'd completely stopped breathing. If Edward didn't kiss me soon I'd faint. I could now smell his wonderful scent: that alone was sending me slightly light headed. And then his cold, marble lips pressed softly against mine. It was like being zapped by lightning: like being hexed, but in a good way. I cautiously moved my lips against Edward's, hoping that he wouldn't withdraw. The kiss must have only lasted a minute or so. Edward's velvet voice knocked me back to reality. 'Bella, breath.' I let out a deep breath and blushed a deep red. Ooo... Now I've done it. I've kissed a vampire and I liked it.

* * *

**A.N. Eep... Next Chapter is in London with Moony, Padfoot and Prongs. Can't wait to start writing. Hope you enjoyed this next chapter. I felt that Jake and Bella needed to be shown as friends before New Moon happens. I'm still trying to work out the story line for New Moon. This chapter was longer than I'd planned... Oops. Keep reviewing please. I love reviews :) Love RoxannetheLaugh.**


	9. The Minister of Magic

I apparated to the Cullens house early Saturday morning. We would be travelling to the Ministry via the floo network. The arrival of the saviour had spread through the wizarding world like fiendfyre. It would be difficult to conceal my presence, so after much debate, I had decided not to bother. The chance that Edward and I would be front page news tomorrow was high. Alice had dressed Edward because she didn't want him embarrassing her. I was wearing a rather formal - red and grey - floral dress under witches robes with red pumps. I felt Glumbumbles struggling to escape from my stomach. Edward flinched as green flames engulfed us. I've never seen Edward flinch: I'm guessing Gemma hadn't warned him about the flames. Edward and I strolled out the fireplace, dusting ourselves down. I stumbled slightly but Edward caught me. 'Thanks.' The quiet word of thanks made Edward smile. It was followed by a scream. 'There she is! Miss. Potter!' Edward and I were quickly engulfed. Camera flashes blinded me: questions filled the surrounding area. I forced my hand into Edward's: Edward squeeze to reassure me. 'Isabella isn't taking questions right now, thank you.' The crowd suddenly noticed Edward's present. It was amusing watching the witches and wizards taking a step back, because there was a vampire. Edward gestured forward using his free hand. 'Ladies first.' I flushed, quickly leading Edward through the channel that had now formed. The quicker we reached dad's office the better.

The Minister's office overlooks Diagon Alley. I hesitated as I reached up to knock: Edward crooked smile appeared on his lips. 'His mind is anxious too, love. He's worried a, uh, Death Eater will pluck you from the streets of London.' I knocked, taking a deep breath as I heard dad's apprehensive voice. 'Enter.' I slowly turned the door handle, stepping into the room. 'Minister, sir... Your favourite daughter has arrived.' I loved watching dad's face light up as laughter escaped from his lips. 'Bells. You're the only daughter I have.' I giggled, speaking as I hugged dad. 'Thus your favourite: you should always remember that.' The hint I'd thrown dad couldn't have been more successful. He studied my facial expressions and spoke warily. 'Isabella? What have you done?' I added a dramatic gasp, emphasising that I was hurt he'd assume I'd done anything of the sort. Dad laughed. 'You've spent too much time with Padfoot.' I pouted but it seems my father has become immune over the many years of living with me. I decided to introduce Edward. 'You'll remember that I am bringing a boyfriend to meet you today.' Dad raised his eyebrows, but I continued talking without letting him speak. 'He's waiting outside and is very excited to meet you.'

I skipped over to the door and let Edward in, not letting dad speak. Edward was leaning against the wall, attracting much attention. A crooked smile appeared on his lips when I reappeared from the office. 'The human's here are amusing.' I'm pleased that he's enjoying himself. 'No more amusing than what's going to happen next.' I lead Edward into the office. Dad was wearing an astonished expression as he absorbed Edward's appearance. 'Daddy. This is Edward Cullen.' Dad eventually heaved a sigh. 'A vampire... seriously Isabella?' I pouted, folding my arms. 'Yes.' I watched dad and Edward exchange a very stereotypical father/boyfriend greeting. Dad's paternal persona only dissolved into laughter when Uncle Sirius scared me half to death. 'Boo!' The shock made me tumble forward into Edward's waiting arms. Dad and Padfoot howled with laughter. I grumbled. 'You're supposed to be my favourite uncle.' Sirius pouted. 'Izzy-Bells.' Uncle Padfoot ruffled my hair. 'You know there's a vampire behind you, kiddo' I'd just climbed out of Edward's arms. A wide smile spread across my lips, as I debated how to tell Padfoot, that I'm dating a vampire.

Padfoot didn't react how I'd hope: he grinned and ruffled my hair again. 'Nice one Fawn.' Dad seemed just as surprised as me. Edward was left to introduce himself. 'Edward Cullen.' Edward and Sirius shook hands. Padfoot spoke. 'Sirius Black. I'm assuming you're a brother-in-law of Gemma's.' Edward just nodded. Hmmm. That was the easiest godfather out of the way. Bring on the werewolf.

xxx

'Padfoot. Shouldn't you be working?' Dad summoned a tray of tea as Padfoot made himself at home in the Minister's chair. I'd transfigured a couple of chairs for me and Edward. Edward had just taken a seat as Uncle Sirius answered dad's question. 'Nope. Don't work when my favourite goddaughters here.' Dad shook his head offering Edward something to drink. Edward shook his head. 'No thank you. I hunted earlier this week.' I poured myself a cup of tea, whilst dad spoke to Padfoot again. 'Did you apologise to Moony?' I watched an indescribable expression cross Uncle Padfoot's face. 'Apologise! That werewolf trapped me - in a cupboard - with a Boggart, Prongs! Seven hours listening to that old hag bang on about pure blood mania!' Dad heave a sigh, ignoring Padfoot and turning to Edward. 'Please excuse Bella's godfather: he's a little temperamental.' Uncle Padfoot imitated dad. Dad continued to talk. 'I am assuming you're a muggle vampire.' Edward nodded. 'Yes, sir.' Dad grinned. 'You can call me, James.' I am sure Edward is busy trying to make sense of dad's and Padfoot's minds. I'd have to ask him about it later... Or maybe dad and Padfoot know and are using occlumency. Dad continued to talk. 'I would be a fool to approve of my daughter dating a vampire. I'd also be a fool to disapprove. I don't particularly wish a visit from Luna and Fangs. To be perfectly honest, Edward, I'm caught between being a father and having my head ripped off.' Edward seemed deep in thought, so I responded. 'Edward would never hurt me on purpose.' Dad raised his eyebrows. 'Poppet... You know I believe there is good in everyone.'

There was silence for a few seconds, but dad eventually spoke. 'How long have you been, uh, seeing each other?' Padfoot grinned at the awkwardness in dad's voice. Edward politely answered. 'It's been a couple of weeks. I'd usually seek permission from her father before courting, but your daughter's, hmmm, rather persistent.' I flushed red: Padfoot howled with laughter. 'That's something she inherited from her father.' Dad and I scalded Padfoot in perfect sync. 'Padfoot! Shut up!' Uncle Padfoot continued to laugh. Dad asked Edward another question. 'It's fine, Edward. I don't have say over who Bella dates. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?' Edward took a few seconds to answer. 'One hundred and three. I was born 1901 in Chicago, Illinois. Transformed by Carlisle Cullen in 1918 after contracting Spanish Influenza.' Dad didn't have much to comment on, so he asked a further question. 'Have you always been vegetarian?' This question made Edward glance toward me. He hesitated and hung his head in shame. 'No. In 1927, I rebelled against Carlisle's way of life... but I only killed those who didn't deserve to live: murders etc.' Dad didn't make a comment towards Edward sudden confession. There was silence in the room.

I watched Edward's expression becoming more frustrated. I am assuming dad and Padfoot are using occlumency. I decided to explain Edward's frustration. 'Edward's a legilimen.' Padfoot chuckled. 'We know... Luna told us during our fourth year. I'm guessing he hasn't met many occlumens.' Edward interrupted the conversation. 'Occlumens?' Padfoot nodded. 'We can shield our minds. It's a form of magic.' Edward seemed to think this over, glancing briefly towards me. I knew exactly what he was thinking. 'No... I'm not an occlumen.' Edward continued to gaze towards me. 'I hear snippets of their thoughts: but as always, nothing with you.' I didn't know what to say. I'd always been susceptible to Lord Voldemort's mind tricks. Why a vampire couldn't penetrate my mind, was beyond my knowledge. The conversation after this didn't last long. Dad and Sirius where due in a Ministry meeting. 'You must both stay at the Potter Manor this evening. I'll send a message to the House Elves.' Edward shook both dad's and Padfoot's hands.

xxx

Walking through the ministry towards the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Edward spoke. 'Am I meeting the werewolf next?' A wide grin appeared across my lips. 'Yes. He'll try and block his thoughts too.' There was silences for a few seconds. 'What did you hear of dad's and Padfoot's thoughts?' Edward crooked grin appeared. 'Your godfather was rather proud about something... and plotting some sort of revenge. Your father was concerned, but happy that you where safe and in high spirits. I'm not sure I'd classify your position as safe though.' I rolled my eyes. 'Edward. I've lived with a werewolf all my life. If a loss of control was going to happen, it already would have.' Edward didn't comment as we entered the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, bumping into Hermione almost. Edward pulled me out of Hermione's path. Hermione grinned widely. 'Bella!' I hugged Hermione, who then spoke to Edward. 'You must be Bella's boyfriend?' Edward nodded politely: I started the introductions. 'Edward.. this is Hermione Ganger.' Edward cautiously shook Hermione's hand. Obviously remembering the howler. Hermione flinched a little as she shook Edward's hand. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Edward. Bella's told me all about you.' Edward's crooked grin appeared. 'The pleasure is all mine.' Hermione had to rush off after that. I promised to meet her and Ron in Diagon Alley tomorrow.

We continued towards Moony office. I knocked on the door and went straight in. 'Uncle Moony!' I knew Moony would have smelt me coming, so I didn't bother hiding Edward. Moony was seemingly bewildered as he gazed toward Edward and I. There was a few seconds of stunned silence. 'Bella.' I laughed and ran over to hug Uncle Moony. 'You stink, kiddo.' I placed an expression of mock hurt on my face. 'You're supposed to be my favourite godfather.' Moony shook his head in amusement. 'I thought Padfoot was your favourite.' I pouted. 'No... He's my favourite uncle. You're my favourite godfather.' Moony brushed back my hair and looked towards Edward, who was stood in the door, holding his breath. 'You must be Edward Cullen. I'm Remus J. Lupin. Sorry about the smell, but you don't smell so great yourself.' Uncle Moony's gaze came back to me. 'Really Isabella. A vampire? Whatever did Prongs say?' I let go of Moony with a smile. 'Nothing. I didn't let him. I have my mother's charm, remember?' Moony grinned. 'Indeed. You and those eyes can make us do anything.' I stepped out of Uncle Moony's arms. Edward walked forward. It's the strangest thing seeing a vampire and werewolf shake hands: considering neither of them are truly monsters.

* * *

**A.N. Two more chapters in the Magical world I think... next one will be the evening at Potter Manor and the third Diagon Alley. Then it's back to Fork to continue with the Twilight story and to get some bad vampires in the mix. Hope you love this chapter. Please review and make me smile. Love RoxannetheLaugh. Oh... I'm going back to university later today, so not sure how regular the updates will be from now on. Please bear with me. :)**


	10. The Marauders Kid

I interrupted Moony and Edward after around half an hour. Edward was telling Moony about muggle medicine and other muggle subject. Uncle Moony - being a complete bookworm - immensely enjoyed listening to Edward talking about the different subjects. I interrupted midway through their discussion of classical music. 'Messrs. Moony... Time to stop hogging your goddaughter's boyfriend.' Moony glanced towards me. 'I need to check that Padfoot hasn't wreck my office.' Edward got to his feet, bidding Moony farewell: Uncle Moony spoke. 'Are you returning to Forks tonight?' I shook my head. 'Nope. I'm meeting Ron and Hermione in Diagon Alley tomorrow. We're spending the night at the Manor.' Moony grinned, saying he'd see us there. Edward and I left Moony's office, heading toward the Head Auror's office. Edward spoke. 'What did you mean, your office?' I grinned. 'If the reporters would leave me alone and I didn't have to hide away in Forks: I would be Head Auror. I'd be in control of the search of Death Eater and organise the Aurors. Padfoot is caretaking the job whilst I'm away.' Edward nodded, not looking particularly comfortable that I had such a dangerous job offer.

Reaching the Head Auror's office I didn't knock. Edward and I walked in to find Padfoot flirting with Cassandra Grey. Cassandra Grey is a proud Gryffindor and current Auror for the Ministry. Her magic talent excels most witches. She was four years ahead of me at Hogwarts: and Head Girl during her seventh year. Her twin brother Tyler Grey was a beater on the Quidditch team. He was good friends with Fred and George. Tyler's also an Auror. Anyway, I interrupted Padfoot mid-flirt. 'Think she's a little young for you, Pads.' I'm pleased to see that the Head Auror's office is in one piece and reasonably presented. Padfoot raised his eyebrows as he glanced in my direction. 'Think Edward's a little old for you, Belly.' I scrawled, completely failing to notice Cassandra eyeing Edward with caution. Padfoot spoke. 'Cassandra Grey... Meet Bella Potter and Edward Cullen.' Cassandra briefly glanced in Padfoot's direction. A pleasant grin appeared on Cassandra's plump red lips. 'Bella. It's wonderful to see you again... You're, uh, charming godfather mentioned that you were visiting.' Hmmm... Out of politeness, I smiled. 'I wasn't aware that you became an Auror, Cass.' Cassandra replied. 'It's always been a career that interested me.' I just nodded. 'There was a rumour you'd be taking McGonagall's old job.' Cassandra paused for a second. 'I thought about the teaching position, but decided to gracefully decline. I don't believe I'd be accomplished enough to teach.' I found that hard to believe. Cassandra's transfiguration grades were the second best that Hogwarts has ever seen: only marginally being beaten by Aunt Luna. Cassandra had perched on Padfoot's desk, seemingly more relaxed than earlier.

Padfoot interrupted, before I could reply. 'Cass is shadowing me over the next few missions.' I laughed. 'Why would someone want to shadow you?' Uncle Padfoot's expression was that of mock hurt. 'Ouch... Kiddo that hurt. For your information I'm a very talented wizard.' The famous Padfoot pout appeared in the middle of this dramatic performance. I shook my head. 'Grow up, Padfoot.' Padfoot shook his head childishly. Cassandra soon hopped down from Padfoot's desk and began to transfigure herself a smaller dress. The small desk had a simple name plate, a vase of red poppies and various stationary. Padfoot caught my attention again. 'Right kiddo, you wanted to see me?' I glanced towards Uncle Padfoot again. 'Just checking you hadn't destroyed my office.' Padfoot chuckled. 'Steady Fawn... You're forgetting that I'm currently Head Auror. Whereas you can't walk down the street without being harassed by reporters.' I stuck my tongue out in Padfoot's direction: Edward chuckled. 'Very mature, love.' I flushed bright red. I had forgotten that Edward was present: with his crooked smile, I might add.

xxx

I apparated from the Ministry to Potter Manor. Edward gazed toward the Manor with a kinda stunned crooked smile. I hadn't told Edward about the Potter's wealth: not to mention the Black family fortune. There were a few seconds of silence. 'You're wealthy.' I chuckled. 'Very. I'm final generation Potter.' Edward continued to stare at the old house that I call home. I took hold of Edward's hand, leading him along the driveway. 'Dad and Padfoot live here with all the House Elves. It's where I grew up. Moony used to live with us too, but he's moved out since he's been married. He still comes around though and once a month transforms in the dungeons.' Edward didn't comment. 'Our world used to be incredibly prejudice against purity of blood. The Potter's were an old pure-blooded family: we're what's called blood traitors. Mum was a muggle-born, so I'm half-blood. The Black family is another pure-blooded family and pure-blood maniacs at that. Uncle Padfoot was disowned by his mother and father when he ran away from home.' Edward nodded.

Reaching the old wooden doors, I knocked. The massive wooden doors where answered by Binky. Padfoot had informed me that Binky is now the Head House Elf. I have known Binky since he started working for our family. Binky's stunned gaze made me grin: and the next second Binky had fallen to his knees. 'Mistress... You have returned. Binky has missed his Mistress dearly.' I chuckled. 'Binky! What have I told you about calling me Mistress?' Binky hung his head in shame. Edward had a perplexed expression etched across his face. I explained for his benefit. 'Edward... This is Binky: our current Head House Elf. He organises all the other House Elves. I've known Binky since I was a little girl... He used to play tea-parties with me and my stuffed toys.' Edward nodded as we stepped into the house. Binky waited to collect our shoes and coats. 'Dad gives the House Elves every second Monday of each month off to do as they please... but they're very loyal and love to serve. Many of them still come into work on their day off.' Edward didn't speak until Binky had vanished into the cloakroom. 'Strange little creatures... I think Gemma mentioned a house elf - named Kreacher - a few years back.' I chuckled. 'Yes... Kreacher is the Black Family's House Elf. He's a little nutty. I doubt that he enjoyed Gemma's company because she's technically a blood-traitor.' Edward nodded again as I lead him upstairs to show him my bedroom.

xxx

Around five o'clock the fireplace -in the study- erupted with green flames. Padfoot scrambled into the hallway: followed by a stream of blue flashes. 'Padfoot! Hold still, you smug git!' Edward and I had just appeared on the staircase. What had Uncle Sirius done now? Padfoot's tomfoolery wasn't obvious until Dad appeared in the hallway, with Troll-like ears and nose: I giggled. Dad glanced towards me. 'Don't!' A rather large smile appeared on my lips as I hopped down the last few steps. I lead Edward into the living room, where we found Padfoot hiding behind the sofa. 'Shhh... I'm not here.' I just laughed. 'DAD! He's in here!' A shocked expression crossed Padfoot's face. 'Thought I was your favourite uncle.' I shrugged my shoulders. 'Call it payback for my new hairstyle.' Padfoot was so surprised that he didn't notice Dad appear behind him. The next second Padfoot had been transfigured into a teapot. Dad's face was back to normal, and as he picked Padfoot up, he smirked. 'Who's for tea?'

Edward had observed the chaos in silence, only speaking once Padfoot was sat on the coffee table. 'I assume this is usual behaviour?' I laughed. 'Yep... I give you The Marauders.' Edward's crooked smile appeared. Dad took a seat, placing his feet on the coffee table and waving his wand. A full tea service and cake stand floated through the door, arranging itself around Uncle Padfoot. 'I am sure Edward's seen enough of The Marauders from your Aunt Luna.' I had began pouring the tea, whilst Edward replied to Dad's statement. 'I tend to remain on Gemma's good side... generally Emmett and Jasper fall victim to her magical pranks.' I handed Dad a cup of tea: he continued the conversation. 'Annoying Luna was Padfoot's department when we attended Hogwarts. He has spent many hours as a teapot.' Edward didn't speak again as Dad took a sip of tea. I handed Edward a cup of blood-tea: a puzzled expression crossed his face. 'Love, I can't drink tea.' Dad explained before I had the chance. 'You can drink this tea. It's blood-tea, made from blood substitute... Shouldn't cause any blood lust. Goodwin discovered it a few decades ago: Luna and Fangs love it.' I watched Edward closely examine the strange red liquid in his teacup.

After a lot of assurance from me, Edward cautiously drank the blood tea. Dad and I watched Edward, until he'd emptied his teacup. 'What a peculiar sensation... It quenches the burning sensation of thirst without the blood lust.' I smiled as Edward asked for another cup. I refilled his cup and rejoined him on the sofa with my own cup of tea.

xxx

Uncle Moony, Tonks and Teddy arrived not long after six o'clock. Teddy giggled, pointing towards my hair and the next second his own hair was blonde with coloured highlights. Moony laughed, whilst Tonks almost strangled me. 'Wotcher Izz?!' I spent a few seconds choking. 'Wotcher Tonks?' I then decided to introduce Edward, who had stood by and watched Tonks strangling me. 'This is Moony's wife: Tonks, and little Teddy: their son... Tonks, this is Edward Cullen: my boyfriend.' Moony had placed Teddy down as Tonks shook Edwards hand. Teddy was toddling towards me before I noticed him. 'Izz-mell!' A smile appeared on my lips as I scooped Teddy off the floor. 'Va-pie.' Teddy bared his teeth, whilst he pointed towards Edward. I laughed. 'Yes. Edward is a vampire.' Teddy gazed towards Edward, before waving. It took a second, but Edward waved back and Teddy giggled again. We all moved into the dining room, because dinner was being served. Sitting around the table I sat opposite Edward. Moony had transfigured Padfoot back to normal, so Padfoot was sat next to me. Dad was in between me and Edward at the head of the table. Moony curiously had chosen to sit next to Edward. We began helping ourselves to food. It took a few minutes, but I realised why Moony had chosen to sit next to Edward. The old bookworm couldn't resist all the knowledge that Edward had. I smirked, whilst biting into a drumstick. I spoke to Padfoot. 'Did Cassandra have a good first day at work?' Padfoot swallowed his mouthful of corn. 'Of course... I am a funny talented wizard, what's not to love?' I laughed. Dad responded. 'Hmmm... You're vain, arrogant and quite annoying.' Padfoot kicked Dad under the table.

It wasn't until dessert that the topic of conversation switch to 'who could embarrassed Bella the most'. The first story -supplied by Dad- was Bella's first flying lesson. 'We were out in the back garden giving Bella her first flying lesson. It was turning out that she was a natural with a broomstick.' Dad's always boasts about my flying ability. '...but Padfoot thought it would be fun to take the height limiter off the training broom. The little klutz got herself stuck in a tree: took us an hour to get her down.' I had started to flush red, without Padfoot and Moony joining in. 'Remember that first boyfriend of hers. That Hufflepuff kid, who had seen one too many bludger to the noggin... and Bella's attempt to kiss him goodnight, but in reality she head-butted him. Broke his nose, didn't she?' Dad confirmed Padfoot's story, causing me flush a deeper shade of red. Moony's turn. 'How about, how Bella used to make Prongs check her bedroom for monsters before bed... and there was that night Padfoot hid in the wardrobe. She screamed so much that night.' I sat there bright red opposite Edward, who had an amused smile on his lips. Trust me. It isn't easy being The Marauders Kid.

* * *

**A.N. Hey... Sorry for the long wait. I have started university again and the work has just piled up. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be in Diagon Alley: Ron and Hermione will be back :) and probably lots of reporters :(. Anyway promise to try and keep writing, but depends on my work load from university. Read it, Love it, Review it. Love RoxannetheLaugh :)**


End file.
